Rainy Nights:1 - Under the Shadow
(Not Finished) Prologue Starsearchers first memory was as a dragonet. Starsearcher, unlike the other Nightwings, had a mutation. It made him look part Icewing. He had mostly black scales, like any other Nightwing, but his horns, spines, wing membranes, and underbelly are white and the scales underneath his spines were blue. This major difference got him into a lot of trouble. One day, he was hanging out with a few friends. Nightlight, Assassin, and Recluse, flying over the forest on one corner of the small, volcanic island. They were all about 4 years old, and had been teaching them selves some aerobatics to impress each other. Recluse, a large dragonet, much like Starsearchers father, loved to impress for Assassin, a beautiful Nightwing that Starsearcher knew was with Recluse. Recluse free dived, did a backflip, and flew back up at the last moment, laughing in enjoyment. "Nice one, Recly," Assassin said, "But watch this." She flew up, almost touching reaching the cloud of smoke from the volcano, and dived, tucking her wings into her body to look like a thin torpedo and spinning like a top. She gained speed very fast, taking only about 15 seconds to open her wings and brush the tip of a tree with her back leg. Recluse chuckled. "Showoff." Recluse said sarcastically. "Hey, Star, you think you could try one?" Assassin asked. Starsearcher was never good at in-flight-tricks. Every time he tried, he would either almost die or flail around in air like a crow having a heart attack. Maybe he could do it this time. He sighed. "I don't really see why not, but..." He said, hesitating. "Aw, do it, Star!" Recluse dared. "All right, fine..." Starsearcher said. "Only for one of your scavengers." "Hey, no! Not my sca- Oh, okay..." Recluse said panicked at first, but slowly at the end. Starsearcher took a deep breath and beat his wings. Harder and higher, he could smell the awful odor of sulfur as he got closer to the smoke cloud. The heat of new, volcanic ash beat on him. He inhaled, planning his trick. I could free fall backwards. Then, spin around with my wings open. I could land this time. He thought. He exhaled, and let his body drop. His stomach lurched into his throat, almost letting go of his previous lunch. He felt the air he hit feel thick as it rushed out of his way. Then, he opened his wings. He began to spin, around and around. He was about to do it! He could finally do it! Then, a rock came out of nowhere and hit him where his wing met his body, sending him tumbling uncontrollably to the ground. "Star!!" Recluse yelled, and barreled into him, saving him from getting impaled by a large pumice spire, but sending them both crashing through tree branches and leaves, hitting the ground, stumbling like rocks from a slope. Assassin landed near them, She rushed to Starsearcher. "Oh my moons, are you okay?" She said, inspecting his wing, which hurt bad. He grabbed his wing, wincing at the touch. "I'll live." He said. "But... What happened?" The cackling of older dragonets answered him, as three other Nightwings landed in front of the trio. "Aw, what happened?" Teased the first one. "Did the Big Bad Freak get a Big Bad Boo-boo?" "Ha-ha! Big Bad Freak!" Laughed the other two. "Does you wonna bandage?" Said the first one, acting sad. "Oh, shove off, you lizard!" Assassin said, trying to get him to go without getting physical. "Oh, is that anyway to talk to a Gentleman?" said the first. "If it's a 'Gentleman' like you, Thunderclap!" Said Recluse. Thunderclap chuckled. He walked over to Starsearcher. "Why are you still here? I told you if you weren't gone by this morning, you would regret it." Thunder threatened. "Maybe it takes a little more than just words to get a message through that thick head of yours, freak." He said, popping his knuckles. He threw his arm back, about to throw a punch. Then Recluse hit Thunderclap square in his face. He tumbled back, tripped over the tail of one of his dragons, and fell backward/sideways. When he looked up, his nose was bleeding, and one of his teeth were missing. He growled, then stomped to Recluse, ready to attack. Starsearcher knew that this wasn't going to end well, Either one of them was going to get beaten to death, or just get damaged bad. Right before the two began there showdown, Starsearcher stepped in between them. "What are you doing, Starsearcher?!" Recluse said, panicked. "Go." He said to Recluse. "It's me they came here for, not you. Go." "You better do what he says, Recluse." Thunderclap said. Recluse looked at Starsearcher apologetically for a moment, took Assassins hand, and flew away. Then, Thunder looked Star right in the eye. "Huh. You've got some nerve." He began. "Just the type I like to take care of." He jabbed Star in the throat and kicked him back. Star fell belly first. He rubbed his neck. Thunder stepped in Star, holding him down. He slid one claw down the middle of his back. "You feel that? I can. I can feel your spine." He said. "Funny. I never knew you had one." He turned Starsearcher over, held him up with one hand, and kept punching Star repeatedly across his snout. Later that day, Starsearcher came to his parents little shed on the beach of the Island. He was very messed up. He had a black eyes, four missing teeth, a chipped horn, and several cuts on him. If his parents saw him like this, there would be big drama. He hated it. His father, Midnight, was almost always looking for a good reason to fight. And when there was one, he took it. His mother, Luna, was always trying to cover up her son. The two together meant big trouble. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)